Recently, the Internet of things (IoT) technology has enabled various electronic products, such as home appliance products and electronic devices, to share information via networks.
A cook top generally refers to an electric range or gas range having a plurality of burners to heat cooking containers or food to be cooked. A range hood refers to a ventilating device for exhausting through an exhaust fan smoke or odors generated from the cook top. A range hood is typically installed together with a cook top.
However, until now, there have been no attempts to combine IoT technology with a cook top, a range hood, and a user terminal device for controlling the cook top and the range hood. Thus, there is a need for a technology that could enable a user to check and control the operating state of the cook top and the range hood through the user terminal device.